Magnetic storage devices, such as hard disk drives (“HDDs”), are widely used to store digital data or electronic information for enterprise data processing systems, computer workstations, portable computing devices, digital audio players, digital video players, and the like. Generally, HDDs include read-write heads that help facilitate storage of data on magnetic disks. Storage capacity is limited by the area available and the areal density capability of the storage elements of the HDD.